Chibi Angel
by digitalized
Summary: Make everyone little kids again and add some Dai x Sato...
1. Invitation

Chibi Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Invitation ~

Niwa Daisuke nearly jumped out of his seat as his friend slapped his hand down along with something else onto the desk. "I'm holding my first birthday party!" said Takeshi brightly.

Before the red-head could regain his senses, Takeshi had left. Daisuke finally realized the excited boy was moving on to his next victim as he heard the sound of flesh hitting wood. He wondered if anyone had ever told Takeshi that birthday invitations were handed out weeks, not a day, in advance. The nine year-old sighed, picking up the card that had been left on top of his homework. Flipping it open, Daisuke found his best friend's address along with the time and date of the party.

He became absorbed in his thoughts as to what his friend would like best for his first birthday party when the classroom door opened. Wondering why the teacher had come in so early, Daisuke looked up. Wide jewel red eyes met flashing glacier blue. The easily flustered boy fought the urge to squeak, cheeks feeling hot. 

A boy holding up a folded card appeared before Hiwatari Satoshi, interrupting his unexpected staring contest. Satoshi turned his gaze to his classmate, patiently waiting for an explanation as to why his entrance to the noise-filled room was barred.

Takeshi struggled to keep the usual cheerfulness in his voice. "My birthday is tomorrow." The words from his mouth sounded oddly formal.

Standing in the doorway, he took the card from his classmate's hand. Adjusting his glasses, Satoshi silently read its contents.

Discovering it was easier to talk without an icy glare aimed for him, Takeshi spoke freely. "You don't hafta go if you don't wanna. Just stop by if you feel like it."

He tucked the invite into his shirt pocket, giving a single nod of thanks in Takeshi's direction. Finding his way clear, Satoshi walked towards his seat.

As he strode past the last aisle, the child glanced out of the corner of his glasses. Apparently Daisuke had taken advantage of the distraction aka Takeshi and was now concentrating on an invisible point out the window, blush still faintly visible on his face.

He sat down behind the shorter boy. Satoshi felt something unrecognizable tugging at his chest as he noted the classmate in front him stiffen. He mentally waved it off, believing it was the card poking him through his shirt.

The teacher walked in and the class rose in unison. "Good morning sensei!"

~*~

Daisuke skipped home, book bag thumping against his legs and Takashi's card in hand. His silent meeting with Satoshi had been blissfully forgotten. The boy halted at the front gate to reach up and undo the latch. It was a difficult task due to his height. Finally, he opened the door. Daisuke stepped in, and the ground promptly opened beneath him.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, the red-head looked out across the passage. Lasers crisscrossed in a loose grid pattern approximately 5 centimeters above the ground beginning a meter in front of him and ending at the seemingly far away exit.

He walked forward, avoiding them easily. Halfway through the corridor, Daisuke frowned down at the lasers. "Weren't they much lower?"

The grid was rising. It had already gone up 20 centimeters. He quickened his pace, half-jumping as he neared the end. When there were only a few steps to go, the lasers had become too high to go over and there was not enough room to jump. Thinking fast, Daisuke crouched down and crawled on his hands and knees for the remaining distance.

Just as he straightened to reach the door, a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled the boy into the house.

"Welcome home Dai-chan! Perfect score today!" gushed Emiko. She patted his head affectionately before releasing him.

"Okaa-san, I need to get a present for Saehara-kun's birthday party tomorrow." He handed over the invitation to his mother.

She did not seem at all troubled by the short notice. "About time his father did something for him," declared Emiko. She skipped into the kitchen. "We'll go shopping after dinner, okay Dai-chan?"

"Hai!" Daisuke went upstairs to his room.

As he removed his homework from the book bag, there was a loud expectant "Kyuu!" from behind. Smiling, the nine year-old reached out to With. The furry bundle leaped forward and buried against young Daisuke's chest. "Kyuu!" With said happily. 

~*~*~*~

GD~ This is my first DN Angel fic so I'm real sorry if it's not up to your standards.

Verumon~ She came up with this when she was flipping though manga book #3, constantly squealing over all the chibi drawings. GD wasn't going to write this, but when she saw chibi Krad and Dark back-to-back in #4, she freaked out cuz of all the chibi-ness and gave in.

GD~ Veru, you make me sound like a weakling…

Verumon~ *snickers* Don't the truth hurt.


	2. Shopping

Chibi Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Shopping ~

Daisuke sighed. The pair had gone through four shops already, but nothing they found fit what the boy had in mind. He wanted to give Takeshi something he'd actually want, not some game or puzzle that his friend would thank him for one minute and toss away the next.

Emiko ushered her son in, a chiming sound announcing their presence as they entered the shop. The red-head turned to see the merchandise on the shelves. There was one section lined with different colored paper, curly patterns and small designs along their edges. Another part of the shop displayed a row of fancy new pens, the expensive kind. His mother had taken him into a sort of store where one bought stationery.

She saw his questioning gaze and shrugged. "Saehara might like a pen or two. They're pretty, and you can actually use them for something."

As he thought this over, Emiko made her way to the pens. She never got there though. A yellow glow coming from one shelf caught her interest. Curious, Emiko neared it to see a row of gold-colored bunny rabbits, some sitting, some standing. Each had the same 'too damn cute for you' expression. Grinning at them, she picked one of the paperweights up.

Daisuke watched as the shopkeeper ambled up to her and talked about a similar icon of long ago. His mother's expression showed full interest in the topic. Sighing, the boy walked over to the pen display. It was not long before something caught his eye as well.

~*~

Takeshi skipped down the concrete steps leading down to the sidewalk. A group of boys followed suit, some holding items hidden in wrapping paper. The younger Saehara opened up a car door, the older one in the driver's seat. Others climbed into their own cars with their respective parents at the wheel. Satoshi noted that Daisuke was not among them.

The birthday boy poked his head out the car window. "Come on!" he shouted. "Last one there doesn't get ice cream!"

Satoshi shook his head. Takeshi always acted silly. At least this time he had an excuse. After all, it was his birthday. The blue-haired boy turned as the front door swung open and shut with a clang.

Daisuke ran out the school, yellow-orange leaves twirling gracefully before falling to his sneakers. He looked about anxiously, fiddling with a backpack strap. Satoshi watched the other boy pace up and down the steps, craning his neck this way and that.

Finally, Daisuke's gaze trailed down to the only other student left on the grounds. Cerulean bangs and delicate red strands swayed in an unknown breeze. Hesitating slightly, he approached his classmate. Looking up, Daisuke managed to stammer out, "Hiwatari-kun?"

The taller boy nodded curtly to show that he was listening. As he did so, wisps of silky icicles and soft fire danced within reach of each other, playing in the wind.

Taking it as a signal to continue, the red-head asked, "Did... did Saehara-kun already go? I was supposed to ride with him."

Satoshi nodded again. "Hai." Seeing the poor boy's expression made the tugging feeling in his chest return, as if prompting him to say more. "I'm sorry Niwa-kun," he added apologetically.

Daisuke turned around quickly, not wanting a fellow student to see him rubbing away at willingly flowing tears. "It's not your fault," he managed to say.

The blue-haired boy brushed his fingers against the nine-year old's shoulder. Daisuke turned, head bent to hide his crying. Unfortunately for him and his classmate, Daisuke found himself buried straight into Satoshi's chest. Both boys stiffened at the sudden contact.

Yelping mentally, the red-head berated his own stupidity, blush dashing across the bridge of his nose. The taller boy felt the ice mask he wore melt away, surrendering as his cheeks became colored. That tugging feeling in his chest refused leave him alone.

~*~*~*~

GD~ *squeals* I want to take everyone who reviewed my first DN Angel story! Thank you so much for all your comments and compliments!

Verumon~ GD, you need a life.

GD~ *fwaps him on the head with Author Power mallet*

Chibi Veru~ Bu' I don' wanna be chibified! Wah!

GD~ So cute! *hugs Chibi Veru* I love chibi-ness, don't you? A perfect Dai x Seto moment without Dark or Krad to ruin it. Not that I oppose Dark x Krad.


	3. Present

Chibi Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~Present~

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity until a high-pitched squeal reached their ears. "KYUU!"

Both winced. The shorter boy looked up with a tear-stained face in the direction of the sound. Satoshi stood still, acting as if nothing had happened. "With? How did you get here?" called out Daisuke.

"Kyuu!" was the reply he received. A white creature leapt out from the shrubbery and latched on to his young owner's shoulder. With rubbed his nose against Daisuke's wet cheek, and then proceeded by turning to the blue-haired human, hissing as he bared his incisors.

Calmly, Satoshi began backing off from the animal. He did not feel like getting bitten by a rabid pet rabbit today.

The red-head removed With from his shoulder, managing an adorable pout through his tears. "That's not nice With. Hiwatari-kun is my friend."

With just about fainted in the boy's arms.

Satoshi blinked once. He blinked again. "I'm... your friend?"

With scrambled back to his spot on the boy's shoulder. Daisuke laughed at his new friend's bewilderment, the clear innocent laugh of a child. He brushed away the last of his tears with a sleeve. "Hai!" said Daisuke giggling. "Hiwatari-kun is my friend!"

Listening to such a wonderful exclamation, Satoshi felt his lips form a smile, a small one, but a smile all the same. "And Niwa-kun is my friend."

The two boys leaned back against the railing, watching sunset-gold foliage swirl through air and sweep against the sidewalk.

He glanced sidelong at the red-head, choosing to overlook a rude sounding sneeze from With. "Niwa-kun," began Satoshi. "There's still time to get to the birthday party."

"How Hiwatari-kun?" asked Daisuke curiously. Seeing that With was still riled up, the boy occupied himself stroking the rabbit creature between the ears. 

"We could get a taxi," suggested his friend.

With's owner bowed his head down again. "I don't have any money," he said softly.

The other boy nonchalantly slipped his hands into his pants pockets. "I'm sure it's not that much."

Crimson eyes looked at him something akin to worship. "Arigatou, Hiwatari-kun."

Satoshi shrugged off the blush creeping onto his face. He turned away from the railing, giving a slight nod to indicate Daisuke was to follow. The trio trotted down the sidewalk, leaving the school grounds. Stepping away from the curb, the blue-haired boy waved at a taxi cab. The car pulled up alongside them.

Daisuke petted With's forehead nervously. Tired with the treatment, With slipped out from under his hand and moved to the boy's other shoulder. "Kyuu," grumbled the  ruby-eyed creature.

The driver stared at the shorter boy. How strange, to have a pet with the same odd colored eyes, especially ones of liquid crimson. A tap against his car returned his attention to Satoshi.

"Would you please drive us to this address?" he requested. He was surprised to find his voice had an edge to it. Handing over the invitation from Takeshi the day before, Satoshi gave an inward sigh. The taxi driver had glanced once at the red-haired boy and he transformed into ice. He was not supposed to be this protective over just a friend.

He opened the door to the backseats. "After you," Satoshi indicated to Daisuke.

Grinning, the boy went into the vehicle, plunking himself down at the other end. Satoshi entered and shut the door behind him. He deposited his bookbag on the car floor, sitting down so that there was one space between him and Daisuke.

The shorter boy had the cutest of frowns on. Suddenly, he brightened. The red-head removed his backpack and deposited it on his seat. By the time the taxi had motored off, Daisuke and Satoshi were sitting side by side.

~*~*~*~

GD~  *squealsquee* You reviewed! Wai! *gets shoved to the side*

Guo~ HAPPY KENSUKE DAY ALL!!!!!

GD~ ^^| I'm uploading from school. Guo-kun's a "friend."

Guo~ I still think you chould make it a lemon.

GD~ *screeches* Baka! They're nine!

Guo~ So?


	4. Candle

Chibi Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Candle ~

With bared his teeth once more at Satoshi, then plopped himself atop a bookbag. The furry creature stared up at them.

Daisuke sweatdropped, glancing at his friend. "With doesn't like his naps interrupted."

The other boy nodded slightly, facing the red-head. Satoshi looked out the corner of his glasses at the animal. "How did you get With as a pet?"

He looked past the taller boy, watching the leaves fall outside the car window. "It was my fourth or fifth birthday. Ojii-san gave With to me as a present." The passengers noted one particularly large leaf brush against the glass. A new idea came to him. Daisuke turned back to the blue-haired boy. "Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi had been absentmindedly thinking how that last bit of foliage had looked like the hair of the shorter boy, warm red touched by gold. "Hn?" he said. 

With watched as his owner blushed and dropped his gaze to the gift-wrapped object laying in his lap. It was rather strange to him. If that boy looked at Daisuke for a few moments, his owner's blood would go to his cheeks. If he glanced at the Satoshi long enough, red-pink would blossom on his face in turn. These two humans acted so oddly towards each other.

Slowly, Daisuke looked back up. Through the glass lenses, sapphire eyes captured him in their ice-like brilliance. He stared a second longer before finally asking, "When's your birthday?"

Red eyes peered at him anxiously. "I...," started out Satoshi. "My birthday is..."

The nine year-old watched his friend, vision glazing over as he concentrated on straining out this hidden bit of information from his mind.

"My birthday...," he whispered. "I... my own birthday..." Somewhere along the line of being a Hikari... he had lost this part of himself. But he could not utter such at thing. Forgotten.

Beside him, the red-head was bent over his package, smoothing out the tape. He nervously flattened out the wrapping paper. Daisuke inspected the gift once more, then quietly placed it on Satoshi's lap.

He jumped back to the present time, blinking at the offering. The blue-haired boy shook his head ever so slightly. Carefully lifting up the package, he held it out to Daisuke. "This is for Saehara-kun, is it not?" Something tugged fiercely upon his heart in reprimand for putting a frown to the shorter boy's lips.

Daisuke reached out with one hand to the present in his grasp. He skated over the glossy surface while keeping his eyes locked on the other boy. Finally, his fingertips found the birthday card addressed to Takashi, and he yanked it off.

Crimson rubies shone as the blue-haired boy found himself in their intense depth, waiting for him to voice his defiance. He said nothing, but lowered the wrapped bundle back down.

"I wasn't thinking of Takeshi when I got this present," he said honestly. His voice lowered to a whisper. "I was thinking of you, Hiwatari-kun."

Satoshi let his lips curve into a smile. "Arigatou, Niwa-kun."

~*~

A ten year-old beamed happily as the cake was placed in front of him. As the audience finished singing "Happy Birthday," he took a big breath and blew.

Nine of the candles went out, wisps of smoke rising from the tips. The remaining flame glowed brightly on the burning wick. Takeshi shut his eyes and thought of his wish before opening them again. He quickly blew out the last candle.

The older Saehara brought out a knife, acting like a grand high king with his royal scepter. In the most majestic manner possible, he declared, "Let's eat!" And his subjects cheered.

Little Prince Takeshi smiled as his father began slicing up the cake. He wondered about his wish. Maybe it had been an awful big thing, to ask for Niwa Daisuke to arrive with the best present of all. He pouted inwardly. Well the guy wouldn't be getting any ice cream for coming late. That would teach him!

~*~

The taxi lurched to a stop. "We're here," announced the taxi driver.

Satoshi opened the car door and stepped out. He paid the adult as With jumped to his owner's shoulder. Daisuke grabbed his bookbag with on hand and clutched the card for Takeshi in the other. They watched the taxi speed away.

Together, the two boys headed for the door. Daisuke was fidgeting nervously when inspiration struck him. The blue-haired boy reached for the doorbell, but stopped when he saw the shorter reach for a pencil from among his papers and folders within his bag. Daisuke hastily scribbled something on the inside of the card. "Done," he breathed.

Satoshi pressed the doorbell.

~*~*~*~

GD~ Yes! Chapter four is complete!

Chibi Veru~ *mutters* Abou' time...

GD~ Meh. In the next chapter, we reveal what our chibi Dai gave to Sato and exactly what he wrote for Takeshi. *grins* And later we have an extra alternate ending that takes off from the taxi scene!

Chibi Veru~ Flee I say! Run awa' if you value your sanity!

GD~ *sweatdrops* I don't think it's that bad...


	5. Arrive

Chibi Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Arrive ~

Scarcely had his finger lifted from the button, when the door was flung back and Satoshi's companion was pulled beyond the doorframe. With yelped. Large scarlet red and wide cerulean orbs shared a look of surprise and confusion before the taller boy felt himself being dragged in by the hand.

Once they were in, he glanced downwards to see that the one that had grabbed him was none other than his new friend.

Takeshi had been the one to pull the red-head in. "Daisuke! You finally came!" he exclaimed, practically latched on to the overwhelmed nine-year old.

Turning to his other classmate, the birthday boy grinned. "A-ha! You brought him here, didn'tcha?" The blue-haired boy nodded mutely, and the dark-haired boy's grin became even broader. "Man, thanks!" He let go of Daisuke and went to get the new arrivals some cake.

"He's so... hyper," muttered Satoshi.

The shorter boy laughed. Upon seeing his fingers that remained interlaced with his taller friend, Daisuke blushed and let go. Smiling nervously, he said. "I'm going to put my card with the other presents, okay?"

He nodded, and the red-head left his side, threading his way through the crowd to reach a small table laden with boxes wrapped in shiny paper.

The boy looked down at the package in his possession. His present was hidden from sight by a glossy silver-colored material that had the pattern of a With-like Sanrio character dancing amongst black and white feathers. Satoshi ran a finger over the tape. By the flattened, trapped air bubbles and by how crooked some of the transparent pieces of adhesive were, he surmised that Daisuke had done this himself.

"Hey! Whatcha got there?" asked Takeshi, popping from out of nowhere with two plates in his hands. Both had slices of birthday cake and scoops of ice cream.

A guilty feeling pricked his heart. The blue-haired boy hesitated to answer, gaze shifting to Daisuke. His friend was currently occupied with balancing the partially open card on the table where it would not be found immediately.

"You could at least open it," commented Takeshi. "Daisuke wanted to send me something I would like more, didn't he?"

Startled sapphires returned to the birthday boy. "Hai." He slowly peeled away the tape from one end of the present, glancing at the dark-haired boy every once in a while. Without looking at it himself, the Satoshi held the visible part of the present for him to see.

Takeshi smiled brightly. "Yeah, he did."

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you anything," said the blue-haired boy.

The ten-year old grinned. "You came, and got Daisuke here too. That's good enough." He placed one of the paper plates in the taller boy's hand. "I told myself wouldn't give him any ice cream for coming late, but then I remembered that I also asked for something special from him. It wouldn't be fair to give him no dessert now would it?" He went after the red-head before the other boy could reply.

Satoshi re-taped the present and slipped it into his bookbag. He scanned the room for the red-head, but his view of the table was currently blocked by Inspector Saehara. Retreating into a corner, he removed the spork that was stuck into the cake slice and began treating himself to the melting ice cream.

~*~

"Time to open the presents!" roared out the elder Saehara.

Most of the guests attending gathered around their ten-year old classmate and the table of gifts.

A certain blue-haired boy remained back at a polite distance, only partially hiding his interest in the procedure. It was, after all, the first time he had ever witnessed such an event.

Takeshi eagerly took the first gift on the top of the lopsided pyramid. He grinned at the message in the attached note, and then set himself upon the task of taking apart the wrapping paper. The boy held it up gleefully, a microphone to attach to his computer from his father. Alongside it was an armband with "Reporter" written in kanji. "Sankyuu!" Going through the rest of them, he unwrapped various recording devices, a book on managing cameras –

Someone else detached from the ring of people to hide behind him. Satoshi looked over his shoulder, about to frown at the other person, when he saw that it was the red-head. His expression softened. "Niwa-kun?"

"He found it," whispered Daisuke, his voice conveying fear and worry. "What if he doesn't like it?"

He was reading the red-head's card. Finally, Takeshi looked up to his friend hiding behind his blue-haired classmate. He grinned, pocketed it, and went on to undo his last gift.

~*~

The guests were filing out, waving good-bye to the birthday boy as they went. In a few minutes, the only ones left were Niwa and Hiwatari.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry about that," said Takeshi ruefully. "I thought my dad coulda sent you home, but he's gotta get to work."

He glanced over at Satoshi. "It's okay. I don't think Hiwatari-kun will mind if I go with him," replied the red-head.

The dark-haired boy relaxed. "That's good. Hey, about what you wrote." He pulled the card out. "You'll do anything for me?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Well, I overheard my dad saying something big would be up next week, but I've got cleaning duty then. Would you mind doing it for me?"

More nodding.

"Dude! Sankyuu!" He took him up in a friendly one-arm hug. "Now I can use aaall that equipment!"

A taxi pulled up to the blue-haired boy. "Sayonara Saehara-san, Saehara-kun," he said.

"Bai Saehara-kun! Thank you for everything Saehara-san!" The red-head jogged over to his new friend's side. With was safely in his bookbag after feasting on a particularly large strawberry his owner taken off his slice of cake.

~*~*~*~

GD~ I stink at pacing things, don't I?

Chibi Veru~ *more nodding* And, GD, for crying out loud, 

GD~ *sigh* Ah well. Chibi Sato opens up his present soon enough... And then I'll post the alternate ending in one go after that.

Chibi Veru~ You only wan' tha' alternate ending because of Dark and Krad appearing.

GD~ *starry eyes* Who wouldn't like seeing that?

Chibi Veru~ *sweatdrop* You're mad.

GD~ ^^;; Aren't we all?


	6. Sugar

Chibi Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Sugar ~

As the sun dipped closer to its resting place in the sky, the taxi slowed to a halt at the entrance to the Niwa home.

The young red-head smile gratefully at Satoshi. "I'll see you at school then?"

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Of course."

Daisuke beamed. He said farewells to his classmate and the driver before hopping out. The boy fumbled with the latch at the gate before he successfully opened it. Emiko was at the door before his hand even reached the doorbell. "Dai-chan!"

She saw the taxi pulled away out of the corner of her eyes, its passenger staring ahead while he held a wrapped package close to himself. "Aa, Dai-chan, that wasn't to Takeshi-kun you gave the present that took past seven PM just to find, now was it?"

He smiled nervously. "Iie, it wasn't."

The young woman directed him inside. "Mommy will always love Dai-chan and doing things for him! Especially shopping and making clothes." She tapped a finger against the side of her face, saying thoughtfully, "It's going to be cold tomorrow."

The nine year-old boy sweatdropped slightly. "Okaa-san..."

~*~

He paid the driver and began climbing up the stairs to his apartment. Satoshi unlocked the door and let himself in. As usual, silence greeted him. At the present, the tugging of his heart wished for something to fill this quiet emptiness. But he would grow up to miss it. However, Satoshi was a sensible boy, and he did not dwell on a future that had yet to be.

The blue-haired boy dropped his book-bag at his bedside. He picked up a large white T-shirt, a pair of indigo shorts, and a change of underclothing. He headed for the bathroom. He exited, showered and teeth brushed. He switched off the light. Head on the pillow, Satoshi closed his eyes.

~*~

An outsider looked up to his balcony five minutes later, and saw pale brightness filter through the shades. They saw it darken five minutes afterwards.

"Kyuu..."

A person looked through those shades an hour after, spotting a neatly folded square of wrapping paper with glasses resting on it. They found an angel with hair the color of a cloudless sky, and saw him lying on his bed, sheets gently rising and falling with his chest. He was clutching a dark cobalt pen with gold markings in one hand. Sharing his pillow was a matching pocket-sized notebook, open to the first gold-flecked page. Someone had scaled up to his balcony to enter through the glass doors, tiptoeing close enough to see his lips, slightly parted. Dim as it was, that person was certainly close enough to read the notebook.

His own lips curved upwards. "Sweet dreams Satoshi-kun." He turned to leave.

A hand slid out from beneath the resting head to capture the red-head by the wrist. "Oyasumi... Daisuke-kun," he murmured.

The other boy smiled softly. His friend's hand slipped away to fall against the bedside, but he caught it and tucked back under the pillow.

Quietly, the curtains were brushed aside and balcony doors closed. A small figure made his way down. He left for home, furred companion dozing off where he curled, nestled in crimson spikes.

~*~

'08:36:14

This pen and this notebook from Daisuke Niwa were my first birthday presents.

He made me happy when he gave me his smile. That was his very first gift to me.

Niwa-kun is my friend.'

~*~*~*~

GD~ And that is where we leave it.

Chibi Veru~ GD insistently claims that if angelic little Niwa-kun was willing to go into some supposedly haunted mansion for sweet little Riku-chan's teddy bear in #6 –

GD~ *trills* He should be more than willing to go climbing up to adorable little Hiwatari-kun's balcony just~. to~. see~. him~. sleeping!

Chibi Veru~ -_-"' Alternate ending in the works. GD's done a sudden turnabout with it and now its all dark and angsty.


End file.
